dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian Irving
Name Etymology Adrian is a form of the Roman name Hardianus. James is the English form of the Latin name Iacomus. Irving is a Scottish surname meaning 'green water' History James Irving and Elizabeth Thomas met as co-workers in a Muggle coffee shop. After 5 years of dating, they married and had their first child, Adrian James, a year after. Three years after Adrian's birth, Charlotte Rose was born and two years after that, Louise Brianna completed the family. Adrian grew up like any normal British child, he went to school, he played with friends, he teased his younger sisters, he did his homework. Adrian grew up by the sea, he lived about 10 minutes away from the beach, and has a deep love for the ocean and sea creatures. Soon after Adrian turned 11, a man turned upon on their doorstep. It turned out that Adrian was a wizard, and that he had the chance to go to Hogwarts. After they had gotten over the fact that he was a wizard, his parents allowed him to go to Hogwarts. Adrian's first four years at Hogwarts have been pretty decent, he has spent most of his time learning about magic, studying, and having fun. In his fifth year, he took his OWLs and he grew closer to a certain someone. Currently, he has graduated from Hogwarts. Appearance Adrian has golden blonde hair and grey eyes. He's rather tall, standing at 5'11. Being Muggle-born, he's more comfortable with Muggle clothes than with robes, so he often wears t-shirts and button-down shirts and jeans when he's on his days off. He likes wearing beanies, as he finds them particularly comfortable. Personality Adrian is bubbly and happy person. He's funny and someone you'll want to be around. He's very sweet when he wants to be, which is most of the time, but he's also very competitive and rather arrogant. He's a thoughtful person, often getting lost in his own thoughts and he's prone to daydreams. Skills and Magical Abilities *Transfiguration: He's wonderful at it. *Potions: He's not that great at it, but he enjoys it. Relationships Family James and Elizabeth Irving Adrian gets on well with both of his parents, but he's a bit closer to his dear mum. Charlotte Irving Charlotte is Adrian's younger sister, and the closest one in age to him, being three years younger than him, she's 14. They had a fight over the fact that Adrian was a wizard but Charlotte wasn't, but they're getting closer. Louise Irving Louise is Adrian's younger sister, she's five years younger than him, at 11. She gets along well with Adrian. She's in her third year at Hogwarts. Friends Amos Easton Amos is Adrian's best friend since they met in their first year. Amos is a Hufflepuff, and he is the quieter of the two. Amos is often getting Adrian out of trouble, and Adrian is often getting Amos into trouble´s way Michelle Ashton Michelle is someone Adrian has been going to school with nearly 6 years, and has only talked to for the first time recently. They are now dating, but both haven't made it offcial. Gallery Adrian's model is Luke Hemmings. Adrien1.jpg Adrien2.jpg Adrien3.jpg Adrien4.jpg Adrien5.jpg adrien6.jpg Trivia *Adrian speaks fluent Dutch. *He's amazing at building sandcastles. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Laurel Wand Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Name begins with "A" Category:Blonde Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Muggle-Born Category:Muggle Raised Category:Male Category:March Birthday Category:English Category:Wizard Category:Right Handed Category:Graduated Character Category:Adults Category:Adult Character Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:TimeLord15 Category:Born in England